


Bukas [A Haikyuu! Filipino Fanfiction]

by Clovelyliz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isang usapan, isang estasyon. At Pokémon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bukas [A Haikyuu! Filipino Fanfiction]

"TANAKA-SENPAI! MAY PIDGEY! MAY PIDGEY!"

"ASAN?! ASAN?!"

Tumawa nalang kami habang naghahanap si Tanaka at Hinata ng Pokémon at kami naman ng ibang members ng Karasuno Volleyball Club ay naglilinis ng gym.  "Manager. Nasaan ang hustisya? Bakit sila pwedeng maglaro ng Pokémon GO tapos kami naglilinis?" Reklamo ni Nishinoya, tinignan ko lang siya bago ngumiti.

"Kasi kapag pinaglinis din natin sila, baka hindi tayo matapos." Pinaliwanag ko, tumungo nalang si Nishinoya at nagpatuloy sa pagwawalis ng sahig.

“TANAKA-SENPAI! MAY JIGGLYPUFF!”

“HINATA! MAY KOFFING DITO!”

"Ay! Siya nga pala, may practice match tayo kasama ang St. Claire's next week. Nekoma at Seraph Academy ang kalaban natin." 

"HA?! ST. CLAIRE'S?!"

Sigaw ni Tanaka bago siya tumakbo saakin. Ngumiti nalang ako at tumango, "Sila yung partner natin para sa mixed category ng Inter-high." Pinaliwanag ko bago sumayaw sa kasiyahan si Tanaka.

"Bakit kayo ganyan? Kapag tayo-tayo lang, hindi kayo excited. Pero kapag kasama yung St. Claire's atat kayo." Nagbuntong hininga ako at nagpatuloy sa pagmomop.

"Uy manager. Wag ka naman magtampo. Alam mo naman na kahit wala yung mga taga-Claire's, excited kami na magpractice!" Ipinahayag si Daichi. Inabot ko sa kanya yung mop at ngumiti. 

"Kayo naman. Nagdadrama lang ako."  Kumindat ako at naglakad papunta sa Sports Room kung nasaan ang adviser namin na si Ittetsu-sensei.

"Tapos na ba ang  _ restoration _ ?" Tawa ni sensei habang nagaayos ng mga papeles. "Okay na sensei, wala na rin po tayong Pokémon sa gym."

"Sinong nagsipag at humuli?"

"Si Tanaka at si Hinata." Sinabi ko habang nagaayos ng bag. "Maaga pa pala klase mo bukas no? Mauna ka na, ako nang bahala sa kanila." Ngiti ni Ittetsu-sensei bago ko binuhat yung backpack ko at  yumuko. 

"Bukas nalang ulit sensei!" 

Nginitian niya ako bago ako lumabas ng sports room. Paglabas ko, si Nishinoya at Ennoshita ang agad na nakita ko sa harapan ng puntuan. "Ano meron?" Tinaas ko kilay ko at tinitigan lang nila ako.

"May Magmar sa loob ng Sports Room." Sagot ni Ennoshita. Tumawa nalang ako at nilagpasan sila. Nagpaalam ako sa iba pang members na mukhang abala na din sa paglalaro ng Pokémon GO; tumingin ako sa orasan at nagmadali patungo sa back gate ng school. 

Pagkalabas ko, tumingin ako sa paligid ko hanggang sa nakita ko ang lalaki na hinahanap ko. 

"Pasensya na! Matagal ka ba naghintay?" Tinanong ko sa kanya; ngumiti lang siya at nag-thumbs up.

"Ayos lang ako. Kakarating ko lang halos." 

Medyo naginhawaan ako. Buti naman hindi ako late ngayon. 

"Tara na?" Tinanong niya bago niya hinawakan ang kamay ko. Tumungo ako at nagsimula na kaming maglakad patungo sa train station. 

"Kamusta naman buhay manager?" Tinanong niya, napangiti ako. 

"Ayos lang. Masaya nga eh. Nakakatuwa sila. Parang pamilya sila." Sinabi ko, napangiti lang din siya.

"Makakalaban namin sila sa semi-finals. Ayos lang sayo?" 

"Oo naman. Sa totoo lang, excited nga silang makalaban kayo." 

"Kamusta naman yung setter?"

"Si Suga? Magaling siya. Lalo na kung si Asahi yung spi-"

"Si Kageyama."

Kinagat ko yung labi ko sandali. May nakaraan nga pala sila ni Tobio. Tumingin ako sa kanya at huminga ng malalim.

"O-okay lang naman siya. Magaling. Si Hinata naman yung partner niya. Ang galing na ng combo nila. Nakakatuwa nga silang panuorin sa totoo lang." Tumawa ako. 

Hindi siya umimik. Tahimik kami hanggang sa train station, nakatayo na kami sa gitna ng platform.

Magsasalita na sana ako, pero narinig ko yung announcement na paparating na yung tren na sasakyan ko. Sinubukan kong bumitaw sa kanya pero hinigpitan niya yung hawak niya sa kamay ko.

"Sabihin mo sa kanya, excited na ako na makaharap siya ulit. Bilang senpai niya at bilang isang setter."

Ngumiti ako, at humarap sa kanya.

"Walang problema, ikaw pa." 

Dumating na yung tren at niyakap niya ako.

"Bukas ulit?" 

"Oo Oikawa, bukas ulit."

 


End file.
